


Sirena predatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Erotic, F/M, Flash Fic, PWP, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il romanticismo per una sirena.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Romantico, PWP ispirato al brano di questa canzone (puoi andarci anche giù pesante, io leggo tutto!)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv6TIub6DfQIl testo: https://canzonimetal.altervista.org/whoever-brings-the-night-nightwish/.





	Sirena predatrice

Sirena predatrice

“Sì, sì, così… Fammi male, più a fondo, graffiami” implorò la donna.

Il marinaio strinse gli occhi e affondò il viso nella spalla ossuta della donna, nascondendolo tra i disordinati capelli di lei, i ricci della donna puzzavano di salsedine e sudore.

L’uomo le stringeva i fianchi, graffiandoli, sentendo le ossa della cassa toracica di lei, mentre affondava in spinte sempre più profonde. La punta delle sue scarpe e le sue ginocchia erano premute nella sabbia della battigia.

“Sììì!”. Gli strilli di lei gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.

< Dopo mesi passati per mare avevo bisogno di una donna. Non importa se lei non è Margarita. Ne ho bisogno, il desiderio mi divorava vivo > pensò, mordendo con forza il collo della prostituta. Lasciò il segno dei denti e sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, lì dove aveva inciso l’epidermide.

< Se fossi stato ad ascoltare le scempiaggini del sergente mi sarei perso tutto questo. “Mi raccomando, al porto di Atene non rimante fuori fino a notte fonda”. Come se esistessero i porti maledetti > pensò.

‘

_“Non fidatevi di nessun locale. Rientrate subito, appena si fa buio, sulla nave, o vi ruberanno l’anima. L’ho visto succedere spesso._

_Appare bar e baracconi pieni di mostri e… sirene” disse il sergente con tono grave._

_“Crede anche negli zombie, signore?” domandò uno dei marinai. Prese da una delle tante bancarelle una maschera di cristallo cremisi, raffigurante un viso demoniaco, e se la posò sul viso._

_“Potete non credermi, ma le sirene vogliono le vostre grazie per poi divorarvi” li richiamò il sergente, mentre parecchi marinai ridevano._

_Il sergente lì indicò uno per uno e spiegò: “Non è così sconvolgente che i tritoni e le sirene, prima di divorare qualcuno, lo ‘possiedano’. Lo fanno moltissime specie di animali. Ad esempio le foche con i pinguini, le femmine di ragni con i maschi. Le femmine di una razza chiamata mantide, staccano la testa al compagno e continuano a divertirsi con i loro corpo anche dopo che è morto” raccontò._

_“Grazie per la lezione di zoologia” borbottò un altro marinaio._

‘

Il marinaio gorgogliò di piacere, gemendo, mentre le sue spinte si facevano così violente da graffiarsi nello sfregamento nella sabbia, ansimando e boccheggiando. La spingeva sempre più avanti, arrivarono abbastanza vicina al mare da venire investiti dalla spuma delle onde.

La donna gli accarezzava le spalle con le dita, lo incitava, mentre con l’altra mano gli stringeva la coscia abbronzata.

< Piccola farfalla, vivrai questa sola notte. Empia e indegna creatura, verrai con me sott’acqua e lì non mi disprezzerai più, inghiottito dalle mie fauci > pensò. I suoi brillarono, mentre fissava la superficie oscura dell’acqua.


End file.
